


Autumn with Kylo Ren

by star_wars_drabbles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pumpkin Spice Latte's, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/star_wars_drabbles
Summary: This is going to be a series of short drabbles about Kylo Ren/You (whether it be Ben Solo, or Matt the Radar Technician, not the triplets) relating to all things Fall, sometimes sweet, sometimes bitter like a good piece of chocolate, mostly feel good kind of stories.





	1. It's okay to cry

 

You and Kylo had been friends for quite some time, ever since you met at a convention. The two outsiders too awkward to interact in an environment with so many people, bonding over shared uncomfortableness. You were close, but you hadn't exactly reached that point of true vulnerability with each other, or at least Kylo hadn't with you. This was by no means your fault, Kylo felt most comfortable with you. Yet his insecurities stopped him from saying so, stopped him from letting you see him at his lowest, which was where he was at the moment.

You were worried about Kylo, this wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. Usually you would just give him his space, thinking that he just wanted to be alone. However this time was different, you had a feeling, he hadn't answered you texts, your calls. Which again wasn't completely surprising, but something told you that this time you needed to get involved. Maybe it was something in his eyes, when he looked at you. Maybe it was the silence, that began to fill more and more of your time together, or perhaps it was the way he ended his sentences either mumbling under his breath or with a tone of disappointment. It was time to pay your good friend a visit. You loaded up all of your comfort movies, favorite snacks, and put on your comfiest clothes in preparation to cheer up your friend.

It was raining, and the sky was coated in grey. You picked up some Pumpkin Spice Lattes on the way over, which while he'd never admit it, are Kylo's favorite. It's something you've picked up on over the years, and even if you preferred a Dunkin's ice coffee, you loved seeing the small smile on his face when he sipped on the hot drink. You walked up to Kylo's door, rang the doorbell, knocked, and waited a few minutes before growing impatient and you pull out your phone.

"Kylo open the door right now or I'm calling your mom!" You demand on the phone. Your satisfied as you hear shuffling towards to door, it feels good to be the pushy friend sometimes. Kylo opened the door, he was wearing a black turtleneck (which was your favorite even though you'd never admit it) and had a tired look on his face. 

"Here" You say smiling, handing over the latte. Much to your dismay, Kylo doesn't give that small smile that you like so much.

"What do you want Y/N? Why are you here, I don't want to see you." Kylo responds, with a bite in his voice like the cold air.

"I wanted to check in on you, you’re my friend and I've been worried about you." You look at his face, which has a deep frown on it. "And Kylo, I may not say it all the time but in case you've forgotten I really care about you, like a lot." You add.

"Well you should stop worrying about me and you should leave, I don't need your friendship." Kylo replied angrily. This wasn't entirely true, Kylo did need your friendship but he also needed something more, something that he didn't want to think about.

"Fine" You sigh. "At least watch The Empire Strikes Back for me though, or do some kind of self care, don't expect to not see me again though, you can't get rid of me that easily." You say with determination. You handed Kylo a card you made for him, and Kylo slammed the door shut.

Kylo hurt your feelings, when someone that you love slams a door in your face it doesn’t feel good. You knew that you’ve loved him for a while now, you can’t be that close to a person without loving them in some capacity. Was it romantic? Maybe it was, in a way, because once you started to become closer friends with Kylo, you stopped caring about being single and dating, in fact you had rejected a lot of people during the course of your friendship. You didn’t want your relationship to be over, especially when you were finally just about to try and ask him on a date. Over the course of a few days you contemplated yours and Kylo’s relationship, wondering if there even was a potential for romance, if the risk of possibly ruining your friendship was worth it.

Kylo ended up watching The Empire Strikes Back and drinking that Pumpkin Spice Latte, and he did feel a little better, but he couldn’t see you again. He could no longer endure the anguish in his heart, he wanted you to be his, entirely, in every way. The way you talked of your friendship only affirmed in his mind that this was impossible, and he didn’t even know how to begin to change that. Fuck he wanted to cry, everything hurt so much, especially as a man who felt things very deeply. He heard a knock on the door, he hoped it wasn’t you, because then he definitely would cry and he couldn’t allow that to happen.

“Kylo open this goddam door right now or else I try and knock it down!” You yelled at his door. You’ve made up your mind, your friendship was at a breaking point, and if you were already about to lose it all now was the time for you to take that risk.

Kylo begrudgingly opened the door, he could feel the tears beginning to form, and taking a deep breath he opened the door.”

“Kylo.” You say, voice filled with concern. At this Kylo lets a sob and closes the door, he can’t do it, can’t keep it together. He slides his back down against the door, sitting against it, trying to stop the sobs that keep leaving his mouth.

You open the door that Kylo foolishly didn’t lock and quickly get inside, at the sight of Kylo on the floor, crying deeply, you kneel to wrap your arms around him. Kylo doesn’t respond right away, only trying to stop the shaking and the tears.

“Its okay to cry.” You say, almost sobbing yourself at the sound of Kylo. At this Kylo wraps his arms around you, burying his face in your neck, and lets the tears take over. He’s holding you so tightly, that you almost can’t breathe. You stroke his back and his hair.

“It’s alright, it’s okay, and you’re not alone.” You whisper. “I’m here Kylo and I always will be for you.” You kiss the top of his head. “You’re too hard on yourself, you know.” You pause. “You know I love you right?” You say to his ear.

Kylo lifts his head, he doesn’t know if your saying what he thinks your saying, his heart says yes but his mind tells him it’s a lie.

“I love you, Kylo.” You say it again, this time looking at him, stroking the side of his face softly in affirmation.

Kylo’s eyes widen, more tears flowing from his eyes that he tries to blink away. No, you meant it, you really meant it, his brows furrowed in confusion as his brain tries to catch up with his heart. He looks up at you with that small smile on his face, which splits into a grin, and grows into a laugh, filling his chest and rumbling against you. He nuzzles against your neck and your cheek, peppering kisses along your jawline.

Now you two were truly close, no holding back, no longer alone. The rain continued to fall, washing the tears away.


	2. Comforted by Kylo Ren

“What’s Wrong Y/N?” Your boyfriend asks in concern.

“I’m just upset, I’m very sentimental and I just broke something that my Dad gave me on my birthday” You reply.  
Kylo furrows his brow in concern, unsure of what to do he moves behind you to wrap his arms around you, gently resting his chin on your head.

“Let me help you forget about it, princess.” Kylo says as you lean back into the warmth of his chest, humming in response. He holds you like this for a moment, as you enjoy the security that his arms bring you. Kylo adjusts to bring his hand to the small of your back, guiding you to the couch.

“I’ll order Chinese, I want you to pick out a movie for us to watch.” You faintly smile at him, already starting to feel a bit better at his gestures of kindness.

You unable to decide, pick out five different horror movies, something that you and Kylo really enjoy watching together.

“Princess, you have to pick one for now.” Kylo gives a small smile to the puppy dog look your giving him, your cuteness is one of the things that attracted him to you in the first place. 

“I’ll pick the first one, here let’s watch The Shining.”

“The we can watch The Thing, actually we should just watch every John Carpenter movie, we also need to watch a David Cronenberg film, it’s October and I want to watch every single horror movie right now.” Kylo laughs at your excited rambling.

“We better get started then.” Kylo replies, he moves to hold you again this time while lying on the couch. He might not say it, but being able to do this for you, seeing your happiness makes him feel fulfilled in a way that never though possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I was upset, so I wrote this.


	3. Burgundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time where Kylo tries on your makeup

Kylo loved watching you perform your routine, whether it was stirring your coffee an excessive amount, slathering lotion on your freshly showered legs, or taking the time each week to give yourself a manicure. You didn’t do these things for him most of the time, and had been doing the long before meeting him. Nonetheless, Kylo admired your attention to detail. Sometimes though, he wondered what it would be like to do some of these things, god knows he’d be teased endlessly by his brothers for this, so he kept it to himself. So he continued watching, pretending to read a book or otherwise not paying attention.

You knew when Kylo was watching you, the intensity of his stare impossible to miss. Its what attracted you to him in the first place. His silent eyes caught your attention, as they held so much warmth in them when they were on you. His stare never made you feel uncomfortable, flustered maybe, but usually just made you feel warmth. You spent a lot of time together in silence, words unnecessary, often falling to the wayside. This meant that you noticed more things about each other, and were able to truly listen. Kylo enjoyed this part of your relationship, not feeling pressured to change, and to be able to coexist in peace.

On one particular day, he noticed that you had some new colors in your collection, deep and rich to match the season of fall. This time his curiosity got the better of him, and he picked up one of the long tubes. This one was a dark red, one of his favorite colors on you, he wondered how it would look on your lips, and how it would stain his own. He opened the tube, staring at the color before making a decision. _She wouldn’t notice, now’s my chance_ , he thought. He carefully spread the color over his lips, almost as carefully as you would. It wasn’t perfect, but Kylo liked it much more than he thought he would, the way it contrasted against his face and hair, and it made him feel _pretty_. He was interrupted, by the sound of the door unlocking, “Shit!” He swore under his breath. He did not want you to see him like this.

“Kylo! I got out of work early.” You call out. You hear Kylo shuffling around in your room and a door slam shut. You enter your room, and seeing your new lipstick out and the bathroom door shut, you have a pretty clear picture of the mischief that Kylo’s gotten into. With a grin, you get a bobby pin and work on unlocking the bathroom.

“Kylo did you try on my new lipstick? Because I haven’t even tried it yet and that’s just not fair, you better let me see it.” You say warning him. Yu open the door to see him frantically trying to get the lipstick off.

“It’s not coming off! He says in frustration, his face red with embarrassment.

“Here let me help, that lipstick isn’t supposed to come off easily so that’s a good sign actually.” You reply, and move to grab some makeup remover. Carefully, you remove the color that Kylo somehow managed to smear all over his face.

“I’m not mad that you put it on.” You say, answering his unspoken question.

“It was stupid, I won’t do it again.” Kylo apologizes for his mistake. At this you laugh, kissing him on the cheek and leaving a new mark from your lipstick.

“I don’t mind, I think it’s cute, actually I’ve always wanted to try putting makeup on you.” You respond. Kylo looks away flustered, uncertain.

“Come on, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t, no one will see you but me if it makes you uncomfortable.” You say to him.

“Okay.” Kylo says softly, a part of him excited that you’re doing this for him.

You apply a gold color into to the corner of his eyes, a shimmery color on his lids finished with a taupe color in his crease. You don’t do eyeliner, it’s a little too much for this novice, but you add a coat of mascara to Kylo’s already long lashes. Then you reapply the lipstick, cleaner than he did.

“There, it’s finished.” You say proudly. Kylo enjoyed the way you gently brushed colors onto his face, caring for him in a way that made him feel entirely relaxed. You handed him a mirror and he blushed at his reflection, you left the kiss mark on his face.

 “It’s good.” Kylo replies. He didn’t know exactly how he felt about this, but your grin affirmed that it was okay, and he felt content and relaxed, some of his curiosities answered.

 “Ok now can I paint your nails? We can do it together it’ll be fun.” You say. Kylo smiles and nods, he’s happy to enjoy part of your routine with you, gender roles aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a bunch of artwork with Kylo wearing makeup, I felt like this was necessary.


	4. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your good friend Ben Solo never ceases to make you feel warm.

The cold had come suddenly, the temperature dropping seemingly overnight. After a few uncharacteristically warm weeks in October, this shift left little room to adjust. One day you’d be uncomfortably warm, the next it’d be gone. This was New England weather, erratic and extreme, and it left feeling as if you could never get warm again. You tried drinking hot tea, which only brought a short lasted heat. This made mornings more difficult, you had even less desire to leave the confines of your cozy sheets.

 You missed Ben, a close friend of yours who was a human furnace. Ben was a very touchy kind of guy, and even if you had spoken about keeping your friendship (because you didn’t think Ben would want to be with you anyways, you weren’t his type) you missed his annoying acts of affection. Ben was busy off helping his mother with her campaign for senator, you were glad that he was finally taking some time to repair their damaged relationship, but it meant that he couldn’t be in contact with you very often, and it bothered you more than you liked to admit.

You had suppressed that worrisome feeling for a while now, but it could no longer be ignored. You had already tried texting and starting conversations with your friend, only to be met with silence, you felt ignored and it was painful. Finally, after a few days of working up the courage you decided to call Leia, you needed to check in on your friend so you called her.

“Hello” You greet after hearing Leia pick up the phone.

“Y/N! It’s so nice to hear from you; oh I’m so glad you called. Is there anything I can do for you?” She asked kindly.

“Umm well you see I’ve been kind of worried about Ben, he hasn’t been answering me and it’s not an emergency but he’s never really done this before. I just need to know that he’s okay,” You reply, voice filled with concern.

“Oh of course sweetie, Ben’s doing good! He’s been very helpful with my campaign. I don’t know why he hasn’t been responding to you, he likes you a lot, actually here let me get him.” She doesn’t give you the chance to protest, and some of the things that she just insuated leave you speechless.

“Hello?” A gruff voice says.

“Hi Ben, it’s Y/N, I just wanted to check in, if you’re busy you don’t have to talk with me it’s fine,” You answer with uncertainty. You can hear Leia scolding Ben about something faintly in the background for a moment before you hear a sigh from Ben.

“Hey Y/N.” He says almost solemnly. “I’ve been doing good, well-hold on let me move to a more private place.”

“You don’t sound very good to me, I can tell something’s up,” You question.

“No.” He sighs. “It hasn’t been good lately.” he pauses. “Don’t get me wrong it was good at first, until Han came back,” He says bitterly. You knew about Han, he was Ben’s father, and although his relationship with his mother was reparable, a lot of the damage fell in Han’s hands. The fighting between his parents, the abandonment, and so many mistakes that was unforgivable. You sympathized with your friend; sometimes you just can’t get along with your parents.

“I get it Ben, that must be awful,” You say understandingly.

“I’ve missed you.” He continues after a long pause. “I don’t think I can do this anymore, be the perfect son,” He says, almost snarling.

“You don’t have to be, you can always leave, your mother won’t be that upset. She should be proud of you in fact,” You encourage. 

“You always know exactly what to say to me Y/N, I’ll be back soon,” Ben says with a chuckle. With that he hangs up, leaving you with a smile on your face, you were excited to see him again.

The next day is a particularly chilly one, and grey clouds blanket the sky, occasionally releasing droplets of rain. A knock hit against your door, and you opened it only to be face to face with Ben. He gave you a great big hug, surrounding you with his arms and chest so that you did not feel the cold.

“I’ve missed you so much,” He says with a muffled sound into the crook of your neck. You stroke his hair soothingly and he affectionately nuzzles you, holding you tighter. Yep, you were just friends, for sure.

You go inside and after catching up you decide to watch some Halloween movies, since Ben pretty much missed the holiday.

“You would look so cute in that,” Ben murmurs after a long silence, observing some costumed girls in the movie. You turn away pretending not to have heard what he said, but the pink covering your cheeks says otherwise, maybe when Leia said that Ben really liked you, she did not mean it platonically. Ben notices this, because he’s been watching you this whole time, and smiles.

“You’re blushing, it’s adorable, don’t hide it,” He says, and it sounds so strange coming from that deep voice of his. He takes your face in one hand and moves it to face him; his eyes make you feel even warmer and your heart pounds against your chest. Ben places a gentle kiss on your lips, moving back to smile sweetly at you. He lies down on the couch, his head resting in your lap, one hand stroking your knee affectionately.  

“You know Y/N, I’ve never really thought of you as a friend,” Ben says truthfully, you squeeze his hand in response and your heart swelled at his words, warmth spreading to your blood, to every cell. You were no longer cold.


	5. Some trees are seasonal, some everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a battle, picking up the ashes. This time you win. Slightly angsty, comfort, sappier than normal.

It had gotten to the point were there were almost more leaves on the ground than there were on the trees, the peak of fall had passed, and as Daylight Savings approached, the world turned to darker times. You had been enjoying the rain and the cold, but this week you had been feeling particularly depressed, the gloomy weather had not let up and it was getting to you. You had recently broken up with a long time boyfriend of yours, Kylo Ren, and this weather wasn’t helping.

Kylo and you had a great relationship for a long time, but after making you feel invisible one too many times, the distance between you became to strong to bare. It was ugly, there was yelling and crying, the cruelest of words exchanged. You didn’t know what had happened, you had always though you two were perfect together, but it was time for you to be alone again.

Kylo was enraged, his anger visceral and raw, almost frightening to have it be directed towards you. He didn’t want to lose this fight, didn’t want to lose you. He was so close to winning, so close to having passionate makeup sex in his bed with you, but your stubbornness that he usually admired won over. However he was equally as stubborn, unable to apologize, for he didn’t see what was wrong. He didn’t think anything had changed, didn’t notice how you drifted apart, and he couldn’t see it, couldn’t believe it. The thought alone was too painful to stomach. 

  
You didn’t know but he was spiraling out of control, and you were spiraling into depression, this of course was normal, you thought, stubborn as usual you chose to endure. You could get past this, but a big part of you didn’t want to, wanted to go running back into his arms, but you didn’t because it would mean allowing him to win, and you’ve done that too many times already.

Kylo in his usual behavior had gone down a path of self-destruction, if he wasn’t getting drunk he was beating people up, sometimes doing both at the same time. He hadn’t acknowledged how deeply you made him feel, how much he depended on you to always be there. Voices in his head taunted him, saying that he was never good enough, that a monster like him didn’t deserve you, and nastiest of them all insinuated that you had been lying to him all along, using him. All of these thoughts lead to an uncontrollable rage, or the main way that Kylo Ren dealt with his emotions.

One night walking home after work, you see a man sitting hunched over on the sidewalk. Almost immediately you recognize it as your Ex, his large figure almost impossible not to identify. You paused, noticed that he was trembling slightly, was he crying? It was difficult to tell, you approach him, just to make sure that he was all right.

“Kylo?” You pry. At this Kylo begins sobbing loudly, thinking that he’s dreaming your voice in his own delirium.  He cries out your name, murmuring under his breath, you crouch down to his hunched form. His hair is plastered against his face that is stricken with tears, you tap his shoulder and he looks up with eyes full of shock.  
“Y/N,” He whimpers.  
“What are you doing Kylo?” You sigh. He begins sobbing again burying his face in his hands, you comfort him awkwardly, and look around to make sure you aren’t creating a scene.

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up, come one,” You urge, helping him to his feet. He clings to you, head buried in your hair. You scuttle back to your apartment, with Kylo surrounding you like a dark shadow. You had broken up with him, but you couldn’t let him fall apart like this.

You turned the faucet on your bath, helping Kylo peel off his wet clothes. You wet a cloth, and begin to wipe some of the blood off his face and body. His sobs have subsided into hiccups and small whimpers, as he continues to say your name. He stops you from your cleaning, swallowing your hands in his own as his deep eyes bore into you, lips trembling slightly.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” He says barely above a whisper.  
“Kylo,” You sigh. “I can’t do this again,” You say.  
“Y/N please.” He begs. “You know how I feel, you must know, why would you have-“ He trails off.

“No Kylo I don’t know how you feel, how can I know when we’ve barely spoken in the last few months, the most I’ve heard from you is moaning from sex. I’ve already told you this before, you didn’t listen,” You explain.

“I-I’m sorry!” He cries out. “Have I hurt you?” He asks, placing a hand on your shoulder. You nod slowly, and he begins crying again. However painful, Kylo takes responsibility for his mistake, even if the last thing that he would’ve wanted was to hurt you.

“Fuck, I’ve fucked up, I’m such a piece of shit,” Kylo groans. At his apology you make a decision, perhaps you could try again, Kylo although sometimes stubborn, was a worthy partner, and despite your difficulties you understood his reasoning. You knew how his work could consume him.

“Please just don’t, don’t make me feel like I’m being ignored, it really hurts me,” You say. With a sniffle Kylo nods, and brings your hands close to his face, rubbing against the soft skin of your hands and peppering small kisses. Kylo begins to unbutton your shirt, placing a kiss at each inch of exposed flesh.

“So soft, so sweet,” He murmurs. You lead him to the bath; hand in his as you slowly submerge yourself in the warm water. You light an apple cinnamon candle that sits on the edge of the tub and move so that you’re behind Kylo, his head resting against your chest. Slowly, and with great care you begin rinsing his hair, massaging your shampoo into his scalp.

He moans at your touch, relaxing further against your chest. After rinsing out the suds, you massage some of the knots in his seemingly always-tense shoulders. He writhes around a bit at your touch. 

“Relax sweet heart,” You say softly. Kylo turns around and buries his face in your chest, form resting in between your legs. You stay like this until the water turns cold until you eventually end up in bed together, Kylo as your little spoon.

“You know how I feel for you right Y/N?” His deep voice vibrates against your chest.

“I don’t know Kylo,” You respond, suddenly feeling subconscious.

“I feel like I can’t live without you, like I can’t breath,” He says, trying with great difficulty to say a few simple words. He pauses for a long time.

“I love you,” He says finally.

“I know,” You grin.  

That was the day that you and Kylo decided that your relationship would become set in stone, as your hearts belonged to one another.


	6. Seasons Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo plans a special surprise for you, his long time friend, which quickly escalates, warning smut in this chapter.

Kylo Ren was not a big fan of the holiday season, it brought up some particularly unsavory memories of his childhood, and he was bitter because of it. However, this bitterness had begun to melt away ever since he started dating you. You were incredibly sweet, kind and understanding unlike many people he had interacted with in his life. After all of the kindness that you had shown him, surprising him on his birthday, doing things that he didn’t like to do for him, taking care of him when he was sick, he thought it was about time to return the favor.

If there was one thing that he knew about you is that you really got into the holiday spirit, he remembered last year clearly how your eyes lit up, how you would excitedly ramble on about your plans. He remembered how you had tried to include him, and one of his biggest regrets was shutting you out during that time. He was having great difficulty in dealing with his feelings for you, but eventually he came to the decision that he’d much rather see you happy than have you be his, no matter how much it hurt him.

It wasn’t even Thanksgiving yet, but Christmas had already begun saturating every store, capitalism taking advantage of the gift giving season. It almost sickened him, yet he kept his focus on you as he made his purchases. The money didn’t matter, his job paid well and he rarely bought things besides necessities, he’d pay a lot more to see you smile. Kylo came back to his apartment with armfuls of decorations, hoping that you’d enjoy them. He began to string them up all over his apartment. Colorful lights and tinsel adorned his wall, a few pine scented candles brought a pleasant smell to his apartment, sweet treats lay hidden among Santa’s and snowflakes, and a crackling hearth brought warmth to the room.

You were coming to visit your friend Kylo, you were a bit nervous as you always were with this intimidating man that made your heart soar. More so, it was rare that Kylo invited you to his place; even though it was nicer than your own he preferred to meet in your apartment. He always said that your home was a lot cozier, and he liked to see your personality on the walls. You adjusted your clothes before buzzing in.

“Kylo? Hey it’s Y/N,” You say to the speaker.

“Come on up Y/N,” Kylo replies, in that deep baritone that almost makes you shudder. You make your way to his apartment.

Kylo is waiting for you outside of his apartment with the door open, arms crossed so that you can see his biceps bulging under that fabric of his sweater. When he sees you a grin flies to his face, it’s uncommon but recently you had been seeing it a lot more, and as always you smile in return.

“Y/N, it’s so nice to see you,” Your friend greets you. He gestures to you to go inside, you’re surprised to see that his entire apartment is decorated and you audibly gasp. In compared to usually bare walls, Christmas decorations covered them. Even if some of them were a little tacky it gave his apartment some much-needed character, and all you wanted to do was curl up on the couch next to the blazing fire.

“Kylo why did you do all this?” You said.

“I did it for you Y/N, I know things have been tough lately with the election and all, so I wanted do something to get your mind off of things, I know how much you like the holidays.” You cut him off.

“Kylo I could kiss you right now, this is too kind of you,” You say. A blush fills your friends face; his mouth opening slightly in somewhat of a shock that you’d say something like that.

“Do you mean that Y/N?” He says almost inaudibly, eyes downcast. You consider what he said for a moment before responding.

“I do mean it Kylo,” You reply, standing on you toes to place a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Before you can move more than an inch away from him, he wraps a big arm around your waist, keeping you close to him.

“If you’re going to kiss me precious, you’re going to have to do it like you mean it, no teasing,” Kylo says with a growl resounding through his chest. He dips down to kiss you, passionately and with ravenous hunger. You reach to place your arms around his neck, kissing him back with just as much fervor.

You stumble into his apartment an onto the couch, the two you descending into a full blown make out session, his hands running up and down your sides, moaning against your mouth. He grabs your ass and squeezes tightly making you moan as he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue against your own. It’s wet and kind of sloppy, but it turns you on all the same.

“Oh little one, I’ve been dreaming about this for ages,” He pauses to kiss you. “Of your soft lips, smooth flesh, god no amount of fantasy can match this,” He says returning to suck hickeys into your neck.

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself? I’’ admit I’ve thought about you before,” You say breathily. He groans at that, grinding his hips against you.

“Yes,” He moans out. “Yes, I always think of you when I stroke my cock, can’t help but envision your face as I come,” He says lowly. You grin, lowering your hand to the tent in his jeans, rubbing at his hard erection. He grinds into your small hand, hissing out.

“Fuck, you better stop that little one, I have little patients for this,” You continue your ministrations until he makes a primal sound and flips you over. He quickly unbuttons and pulls down your pants and your panties along with them, before burying his face into your cunt.

“Such a pretty little cunt, wet and dripping for me, fucking mine,” He says against your skin. You moan loudly at the vulgarity of his words and the heat of his mouth against your most sensitive parts. He kisses you there, rubs his nose teasingly over your clit. At your writhing he places a strong hand on your hip to steady you as you moan into the pillows. He pulls away, and makes a decision; once again he roughly grabs your hips and flips you forward. This time he takes your pants off completely, your socks, rips open your blouse, tears off your bra, leaving you completely nude on his couch.

As quickly as he can manage, he begins taking off his own clothes, and your eyes widen as you take in his sculpted form, and as he took of his underwear you brought a hand to cover your eyes and cursed. He was incredibly well hung, and you knew that you would probably feel it for at least a few days afterwards. Kylo, sensing your slight distress from your whimpering, moves to hold you close to him.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you little one, you don’t have to if you don’t feel ready,” He says softly into your ear while stroking your hair.

“Kylo,” You whimper as you grind your slick against his hard cock. He kisses you again, this time savoring your mouth.

“I think I can take it, just please be gentle and use lots of lubricant,” You say, staring into his eyes warmly. He strokes the side of your face and kisses your cheek. He picks you up from the couch and carries you to his bedroom, placing you gently on the mattress. From his bedside table he grabs a tube of lubricant and begins to coat his cock in it, then rubbing himself and the liquid over you. In preparation, he pushes a few fingers in to relax you, another hand slowly circling your clit. He smirks as you moan.

“Now little one, let me have you, care for you, and fill you with my cum until you can’t remember your own name,” He says huskily. He continues to rub his cock along your glistening folds in a teasing manner.

“Look at me precious, look at me as you feel my cock enter you,” He demands, wrenching your face to look at him. He slides in slowly, so that you feel every inch of him, and tears flow down your face in pain and pleasure. Once he’s fully sheathed you spend a moment staring into each other’s eyes. He’s admiring you, how you’re letting him do this, how lovely you feel around him, and he never wants it to end. He doesn’t move until you beg him to.

“Kylo please do something, fuck I need you to move,” You plead. He growls at that, and slams into you roughly. He keeps a savage pace, and acts much more animalistic than the man that you were friends with. It was like he had become a beast, driven mad by his desire for you. You loved it, having someone want you like this, having someone care for your pleasure.

Kylo had lost himself in pleasure, the scent and feeling of your cunt making him lose to his instinct. Your mewling and moaning doesn’t help either, and it was everything that he could ever dream of. He began grinding his hips harder into you, so as to stimulate your clit.

“Kiss me Kylo,” You ask with a moan. He listens to your request; soft lips sucking yours into his mouth, and then almost prying your mouth open to shove his tongue into the cavern of your mouth. You reciprocate, moaning and sharing saliva. He turns his attention from your mouth to your jaw and neckline, leaving more fresh marks.

You moan his name once more as he hits that perfect spot of pleasure, crying out and grabbing roughly onto his hair. He snarls pulling out to the tip to hit that spot again, hard. He braces himself on his forearms, hair drenched in sweat hanging over his eyes, back hunched slightly as his muscles form a sheen layer of sweat. Suddenly pleasure washes over you as you come, and Kylo follows shortly after cumming in you and onto your thighs.

He lays besides you, still catching his breath as his fingers spread his sticky come over your cunt and thighs in a ritualistic manner. He gathers some of your shared juices with his finger to taste, and he makes you taste it as well from his tongue. In a daze, you smile as the lights adorning the wall twinkle like the stars in his eyes.

Kylo holds you against his chest so that he can tuck you under his chin; you bask in each other’s warmth, until Kylo remembers the cookies he left in his oven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the election I wrote this because I'm pretty sure everyone needs a distraction right now.


	7. Request #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…

Tension had risen to an all time high between you and your friend Kylo, who had been starting fights with you a lot more recently. He had even been starting fights with others as well, coming to visit you with a black eye on more than one occasion, of course the other guy was always worse off, and this would only lead to more fights between you. You were mad that Kylo was acting so self destructive, frustrated at how he wouldn’t tell you what’s wrong, choosing to lash out at you instead. He was becoming more distant from you, and you were fighting not just for yourself, but for him as well.

You knew that he had great difficulty dealing with and expressing his feelings, yet it came as a surprise to you that he couldn’t be more open with his best friend. The election results didn’t help, it only made this hurt worse, and with recent events in your love life you needed your friend now more than ever. Before this you had been trying to go out with Kylo’s brother Ben, you two got along well and it seemed as if Ben was interested in a relationship. You had gone out on a few dates, and Kylo even gave you advice helping you to win Ben over. You had spent a lot of time with Kylo just trying to work this out and through it you had become even closer, yet after one night it changed.

“Y/N where have you been? This was supposed to be our movie night!” Kylo shouts at you over the phone.

“Kylo I was out on another date, sorry I didn’t tell you I was distracted,” You respond calmly.

“Why didn’t you tell me, you should’ve told me,” he trails off. “You’re always cancelling on me, always too busy,” He picks up again with the shouting. You can hear something break with a loud cracking sound.

“I’m aloud to go on dates, you don’t own me,” You say snidely, you were mad at your friends comment, he knew exactly why you had cancelled those times – he said he understood. He had no good reason to be jealous like this in your eyes. You could hear him yell in frustration, and the phone call ended abruptly as it was if he threw his phone against the wall.

Kylo regretted helping you, nothing hurt more than seeing his long time best friend and crush get together with his brother, and Ben seemed to always get everything. You were the most important person in his life currently, and he knew what would happen if you continued to date him. Unintentionally you would spend less and less time with him and more with Ben, you would forget him and that hurt tremendously. It made him angry with himself, angry with you for not seeing what was right in front of you. He knew why you were oblivious, but he hadn’t been hiding is feelings from you as much lately and it had all backfired.

You were out on a date with Ben one evening when you told him about you fighting with Kylo.

Ben brushed it off at first saying “Kylo’s just a little bitch sometimes”, that pissed you off, because overall Kylo was still your friend and you still cared deeply for him. This escalated into a fight, and Ben said more horrible things about his brother, you couldn’t be with someone who said such nasty things about your best friend, especially when it was his own brother. You broke up with Ben, without any regrets.

One day Kylo randomly drops by your place for a visit without notice.

“Y/N, I just stopped by to say that I’m leaving, I’m taking that job that I’ve been talking about, I just wanted to let you know that you probably won’t see me again.” He says.

“Although maybe at the wedding,” He says under his breath thinking you can’t here.

As quickly as he came, he turns to leave. Your mind panics and you stand still in shock, but you don’t want him to go and if you don’t say something now… You run out into the street after Kylo and his motorcycle, yelling “Wait!” and calling his name.

He doesn’t notice until the end of the street where he stops suddenly. He turns around to see you out of breath, and turns of the engine. You run up to him.

“Kylo, please, don’t go. I need you, I need my best friend,” You say, your voice cracking. Kylo takes of his helmet, you can see tears staining his face.

“I have to Y/N, I can’t be your friend anymore it hurts too much,” He replies while shaking his head.

“Why? What is it? Please, what have I done wrong!” You cry out. Kylo sighs heavily, running a hand through his hair.

“You haven’t seen what’s right in front of you Y/N, you haven’t seen me, yet when Ben comes along you see him just fine.” He says bitterly. It takes you a minute to understand before you remember.

“Ben and I broke up! “ You add.

“Oh so that’s why you need me? I can’t be your shoulder to cry on anymore Y/N,” He snarls. You grab onto his arm, trying to assert yourself more.

“Kylo, I broke up with Ben because he said cruel things about you, I care about you too much for you to leave my life. Do you know how much I value my friends? I love my close friends,” You say passionately. More tears flow down Kylo’s face, and you move to give him a great big hug, and he wraps his arms tightly around you.

“Y/N, I love you too, but it hurts to love you when you’re my friend, it’s too painful,” He says with a soft voice. You look up at him, and kiss him on the lips. He sighs into it, pulling you closer.

“So dinner on Friday?” You ask.

“Yes, I’d like that very much,” He responds with a small smile.

Perhaps breaking up with Ben was for the best.


	8. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and yours first Thanksgiving together, Ben wonders if he will be able to ask you to marry him

Thanksgiving was rapidly approaching and with it came a difficult question, your house or Ben’s. The two of you had been dating for about a year now, getting together a little bit after the date that was approaching. Ben was a real sweetie, and had kept almost daily contact since the beginning of your relationship. He was surprisingly romantic as well, loving to make you flustered and embarrassed at his cheesy lines. 

Of course, the sex was great, it was fire, but for the two of you it was an afterthought in your relationship. Ben wanted to abstain until he knew that you loved him, but he didn’t even make it to the third date, but it had all worked out. You were still together almost a year later. 

“Hey Ben,” You greet on Facetime. He waves back.  
“Hello dear how was your day?” He asks, because the two of you didn’t live with each other, Ben tried his best to make it feel like you never were apart; he could be a bit clingy. He wanted to move in with you but your traditional parents would disapprove so you decided against it. You tried not to think of your relationship too far into the future, you hadn’t let given your heart to him completely in that respect. 

It was the opposite for Ben; he was so disgustingly in love with you that he couldn’t imagine a future without you. He hadn’t shared this with anyone, but these feeling were beginning to become too strong to ignore. He needed you in every part of his life, he wanted to wake up besides you every morning, to kiss you everyday as you left for work, do all those silly little domestic things with you. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he was lost.

You tell him about your day and he listens intently, responding and adding to the conversation. 

“Ben, what are we going to do for Thanksgiving,” You ask, this was something that had been bugging you and you needed to make a plan.

“Oh well, I don’t know, what would you like to do?” He replies. He didn’t have much of a preference, as long as he was with you.

“There’s a few options, we could go to your family or mine, we could host Thanksgiving for some friends, or we could try to pull it off on our own,” You present some choices, you wanted his input.

“Hmm, I don’t really want to see my family, especially Han and he always seems to turn up during holidays,” He says with disdain. His father was a sore subject matter.

“We could visit my family, I’m sure my parents and my siblings would love to see you, I don’t think I want to go through all of the trouble of hosting,” You suggest.  
“That sounds good to me,” Ben affirms. You say goodbye, as you need to call your parents, although you had your own issues with your parents, you were willing to put up with them for Ben, and it really validated your relationship in a way that warmed your heart. Your parents of course were ecstatic, being more traditional, they were happy to see you in a committed relationship like this one, and weren’t so secretive that they wanted you to marry.

You had made the plans and prepared for the trip to your parents, deciding which dish to bring, what outfit to wear, all of which only made you more excited. Something about the holidays made you feel very sentimental, you just hoped to get some alone time with Ben while you were with your family.

Things were going smoothly until something came up, you worked in a hospital, which couldn’t close for the holidays and that meant someone would have to work. You had thought that you had gotten out of this one yet luck wasn’t on your side, they needed staff and you were one of the few options left. You didn’t have much of a choice, and because you cared for your patients you decided to give something back, it was only one Thanksgiving in the grand scheme of things.

“Ben! I have some bad news,” You begin.  
“What is it sweetie?” He implored.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to do Thanksgiving this year, I have to work and I won’t get out until six, I don’t think we’ll make it to my parents,” You say, your voice breaking, you were upset about this and could no longer hold it in.

“It’s okay baby, don’t worry about it, I know its hard,” He consoles you, you’re crying now. He continues to say positive affirmations, trying to comfort you as you cry. You let yourself be vulnerable in front of Ben, and his heart swells seeing you like this. He cheers you up as best as he can over the phone, he would come right to you if he could, but he’s away on business. After you finally calm down, you end the call. Meanwhile Ben forms a plan.

It’s Thanksgiving Day, and you’re exhausted, even though holidays usually aren’t busy, you had to take on more work than normal, this in combination with going in early made for a very long day. You finally make it back to your apartment, intent on making something quick then getting to bed as quickly as possible. Hopefully fatigue would distract you from being depressed. You turn on the lights in your dark apartment.

“Surprise,” Says Ben, seemingly out of no where. He moves swiftly you take you into his arms and give you a great big hug, kissing you on the cheek. You hadn’t seen him for a while, and hadn’t expected to see him today, thinking that he would visit his friends or family. You’re in such shock, that you don’t know how to react for a moment, before you look around to see a Thanksgiving Feast set on your table. 

“Ben, this is so nice of you. I really didn’t expect this, thank you.” You hug him back tightly, overcome with joy.

“Y/N I couldn’t let you miss your first Thanksgiving with me,” He replies, you kiss him and he smiles into your lips, kissing you back with extra sweetness.

“Now the Turkey is still in the oven, I’m sure you’ll want to get out of those scrubs,” He says while caressing the side of your face. You go to take a shower, and decide to put on a nice dress, as Ben is clothed so handsomely in his button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms. 

“Nice going kid, you got her this far, you can do this,” Ben says to himself. A ring that he impulsively bought a while back is burning a hole in his pocket, and he feels like it’s finally the right time. About twenty minutes later you come out of the shower, and suddenly Ben feels a lot more nervous. You looked so beautiful; you were perfect, maybe too good for a scoundrel like him.

“You look stunning as always princess,” He compliments, pulling out a chair for you to sit. You thank him and he flashes you a toothy grin, he was adorable, sweet Ben. 

You have a lovely Thanksgiving meal, Ben’s actually a pretty good cook, and you still can’t believe you prepared all of this for the two of you. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, pumpkin pie, and a few of your favorite side dishes as well. You conversed amicably, laughing and smiling together.

After stuffing yourself like a Turkey, you helped Ben wash some of the dishes. Ben never thought that washing dishes could make him so happy but here he was grinning and giggling like an idiot.

“Sit down and rest Y/N, you’ve worked hard today, I’ll make you some tea,” He offers. You try to protest but you can’t get past his broad shoulders blocking you from the sink, you give up too tired to fight and sit down. You admire the way that Ben’s muscles tense and move as he continues to scrub away at the dishes and sigh contentedly. Ben looks back at you and sticks his tongue out at you, making you laugh, he loved being silly with you.

He hands you some tea, just the way you like it, and sits down next to you after leaving the kitchen clean. He’s become much more nervous all of the sudden, hands fidgeting with each other on the table, his brows furrowed in thought.

“Ben, what’s wrong,” You ask, placing one of your hands on his own, barely covering them. He makes a strange sound, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Y/N You know I love you right?” He starts off. You nod; you confessed your love for one other a few months ago.

“Umm well you see, I really really love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, couldn’t do it without you,” You cut him off.

“Yes,” You answer the question he hasn’t asked yet; you’re so excited that you jump the gun completely. Ben’s pretty confused.

“Wait, I haven’t even asked you yet?” He reacts to your outburst, unsure if you really mean it. 

“Whatever it is I’m saying yes, because I want the same thing,” You explain.  
“Really?” He almost doesn’t believe you. You nod and give a big smile. Ben’s voice breaks, and he bursts into tears of joy. You kiss him passionately, and in the heat of it all he slips a ring onto your finger. You break away, now straddling him and bring your hand up to look at the ring, admiring it. Ben wraps an arm around your waist to rest you against his chest.

“I’m so thankful to have you Y/N,” He says softly, warm eyes looking over you.  
“Happy Thanksgiving!” He continues, grateful for his soon to be wife resting on his lap. It was a dream come true, just like all those fairy tales, he finally had his princess and they were going to live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sap

**Author's Note:**

> This is more practice if anything for me, and hopefully with practice I can improve and expand my creative writing outside of formal essays. Also I have a pretty busy schedule, so updates won't be regular.


End file.
